This invention relates to an inductive pulse generator for converting a rotary movement into a frequency proportional therewith. The pulse generator includes a measuring wheel provided with poles of magnetic material evenly distributed over the circumference of the measuring wheel. The pulse generator further including a stator provided with a magnet core with plate-shaped pole shoes in a coil carrier out of which end portions of the pole shoes project. The end portions face the measuring wheel. A coil surrounds the magnet core, at which coil a pulsating voltage can be picked off with a frequency proportional to the number of revolutions of the measuring wheel.
In a known inductive pulse generator of this type (DE-OS=German Published Patent Application No. 34 00 870 and DE-OS=German Published Patent Application No. 33 27 400) the magnet core of the stator has two plate-shaped pole shoes the thickness of which in practice corresponds to approximately one-third of the pole pitch of the measuring wheel. The measuring wheel is provided in the form of a gear of soft iron, while a permanent magnet is arranged between the pole shoes of the stator magnet core. The pulsating voltage which can be picked off at the coil of the stator is relatively low in case of a gear with a small module (i.e., less than approximately 0.6 mm) and of a predetermined air gap between the stator magnet core and the measuring wheel.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pulse generator of the above kind and type which, with the gap width between the stator magnet core and the measuring wheel being the same, is able to generate a higher pulse voltage or which will permit the design of a larger gap width, the pulse voltage being the same.